freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! 'SIDE NOTE!': Hey! It's Darkstar (Darkheart). First off, we have recently changed our name from Cloudsky Clan to Darkrose Clan. And secondly, sorry I haven't been able to come on lately my computer isn't letting me onto the Free Realms website. If you are interested in joining or have any questions you can contact me on here or you can contact Willowbreeze who will usually be online. Thanks! DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rose Star) Deputy: Shippo (Feathertail) Top Warrior: StolenStar (Stolen Heart) Medicine Cat: None (In Search Of One, Please Contact Me, Roseda Star, If Interested) Allied with: DarkMoon, Frost, Equinox, Skyfall, Haze, Amber, Falling Suns, Ebony, Polar, Poison Oak, Bloodclaw, MoonFall, Forest, Rising Sun, & Sun Clan. Enemies: DarkBlaze Clan Territory: The Main Village Circle (Area By Spawn) & The Two Lakes Beside Brairwood About Us: Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ Our Facebook Page: https://[http://www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAskClan www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAshClan] Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (unconfirmed), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Aurora Clan Leader: Bubblestar (Ariana Grande0) & Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: FrostBreeze (FrostBreeze) (FORMERS: Lucky Star & BronzePelt) Medicene Cat(s): Leafpool, (Lilly Lizardflowers) Silverleaf (LuckyStar) Allied with: Ravenclan, Grassclan Enemies: Bloodclaw clan (unconfirmed) Eclipse clan Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan. Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Dusk Clan, Forest Clan, Night Star Werewolf Pack, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan, Ash Clan, Narnia Clan, Night Fury Clan Enemies: None known Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Jess Moon Medicine Cat(s): Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Territory: sharing Green wood with Forest Clan we are a good clan join us and give us a chance before you judge us (DarkBlazing Star) Shattered Clan Leader: Jake FireFall (Cloud Star) Tony Eaglepaw (Eagle Star) Deputy: Wicked Claw (Wicked Witch) Medicine Cat(s): Moss Jaw (Moss fang) Top Warriors: Silver Moon (Red) DayLight Warriors (names won't be given): Shadow Paw Pink Pelt Battle Storm Sky Cloud Rose Petal Allied with: DarkmoonClan, Vapor Clan, Rogues Of FallenAsh, Dark Ember, Night Fire (honestly not sure yet), Meadow Clan, WhiteShadow Clan Sky Clan Darkned Sun Clan Shadowzz Clan Twilight Clan Enemies: None we are a peacefull clan unless you mess with us Territory: in a large lot they also have an back up camp around lake shore stay out of lake shore unless your an allie we will warn you if you don't leave we'll be forced to get the whole clan and attack you on sight Description: Add Jake FireFall or Tony Eaglepaw to join Shattered Clan. They are new and in need of loyal warriors. Eagle Star will not be on alot but it we are still strong no matter what will happen on the path to make Shattered Clan stronger. we are Loyal and very Strong also i rescently changed my name to Cloud Star if you want to know just whisper me on freerealms -Jake i also taken into doing what leaf star did in the books to make day light warriors in guilds who want to join and learn but can't if anyone doesn't like this talk to me face to face not by calling us names because there is NOTHING in the code about daylight warriors. some of our leaders like Cloud Star warriors and kits are also from the hidden clans: Hawk Clan Fast Clan Great Clan Wild Clan Metal Claw Clan Metal Clan Storm Clan Stone Clan Black Fire Clan Battle Clan Dark Flame Clan Black Sand Clan Ice Clan Spirit Clan Blood Clan and Darkest Shadow Clan. most of these clans were Cloud Stars clan Fallen Ice Star his sister and DarkFlam Star is his also who gave up Dark Flame Star so Cloud Star could give his friend a player on his alt. WARNING!!!: Eagle Star is not a cat to mess with highly dangerous and leathal along with Cloud Star their paths have been linked as almost brothers in real life scent Cloud star given Eagle Star to his almost like brother and if you mess with one you'll mess with the other. also Cloud Star is very very VERY unlikly to be found unless you know him if your on his bad side you better becarefull and watch out he will sneak attack anyone on his land or when giving permission to get after you. be smart and don't get on his bad side. that is all Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: None (in need of one) Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, And Shattered Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Dark Moon Clan, SkyFall, Briar Rose Clan, Etc. Enemies: Hunters, Scar Heart Territory: North of Lake Shore in woods, Most Wolves Description: This clan is new and there is not much information on it, add Rose Star if you want to join. Hi This is Rose Star we are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. if you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and have strong warriors. We Need a Deputy, So if you are Interested add me on Free Realms. I am on MOST Days around 4-7 o'Clock Thank you! ^_^ -Rose Star Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: JayClaw Medicine cat(s): Ashheart (I3ecca) Allied with: Many clans such as Meadow Clan, Dark Blaze Clan, Eclipse Clan, Raven Clan, Skyfall Clan, etc. Enemies: Hunters, Scar Heart.. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with DarkBlaze Clan (Legend MoonStar left again and has been killed by us.) Poison Oak Clan Leader: Leopardstar Deputy: Brambleberry Top warriors: Stormclaw, Emily. Trent, Fire paw, Bridgit Medicine Cat(s): FlowerSplash, Abigail, Briar Heart, Riverclaw Allied with: Darkmoon, DarkEmber, Haze, Blood claw, the Hunters, Eclipse Clan, Forest clan. DarkAsh, Aurora clan, Shadow claws Enemies: Solar clan, Tiger clan, Territory: Near Stillwater crossing, They share territory with DarkmoonClan. also camp is a vale stream lot Description: We are Fun, caring, LOYAL, strong, powerful and fierce. OTHER: (coming from Leopardstar) WARNING!!! dont mess with us we are fierce when it comes to battle tho we are peacefull ^^ u mess with my clan u mess with me u mess with my clan u mess with me...ALSO dont mess with Blood claw or you be meeting me ._. best clan i ever been in and i'm staying in it till i die (in warriors lol) - lilackit DarkEmber Clan Leader: Darkstar (StoneTeller) Deputy: Rue Medicine Cat(s): Ash paw Allied with: Poison Oak, Rage, Hûnters, Eclipse, Skyfall Enemies: Forest, Territory: (Unknown) Description: Loyal and strong Falling Leaf Clan(Formerly known as White Shadow) Leader: Lion Shadow (Lion star) Deputy:Okami Kuroime (Night Fang) Top warriors: Jaide (WE NEED SOME WARRIORS) Medicine Cat(s): Tyler Sparklight (Fire pelt),TreeBreeze Allied with: Poison Oak,Shadowzz,Black Paw Werewolf pack Enemies: Skyfall,Blood claw Territory: In need of some Description: We are loyal,mysterious and strong,but we DO welcome any cat who wishes to join(PLEASE) (We are in need of members,so we would apprectiate if you joined!Contact Lion Shadow if you want to join,or leave a comment and state your name so I can add you) Yes,I will change our picture soon just busy nowadays! Coldblood Clan Leader: Snowstar (Snowstar) Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Amber Clan Leader: CrookedStar Deputy: Seralily Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Territory: Unkown BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Róseeee Top Warriors: Toxic KitKatz, Cinderpëlt, & Littlecløud Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, and many more. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: Damage by Fit For Rivals is our theme song now, cuz i love it o_o Everyone and everylamp who reads this has to listen to it C:<< ~Shatteredstar Interesting song, that one o_o' -Corrupt Energy Equinox Clan Leader: Starcast Eclipse Deputy: Sparkpelt Medicene cat(s): Unknown Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan Enemies: unknown Ashclan Leader: Thornstar (XxPunker BrandyxX) Deputy: Shadowpelt (Anique) Medicine Cat: Wildheart (XxToxic LillyxX) Allied with: N/A (plz ask) Enemies: N/A Bordered With: Unknown Emberclan Leader: Platinumstar (Platinum Star) Deputy: Unkown Medicene Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Auroraclan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Unknown Skyfallclan Leader: Hølly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse Allied with: Eclipse Clan Enemies: They know who they are. Territory: North-East of the Sanctuary, very close to the Lakeshore Warpstone, by the waterfall beneath. have gotten into quite a few fights with Skyfall Clan in the past, but times changed and their clan cats had less hostile views towards me. So I think we're cool. Or neutral at least ._. Toodles. -Corrupt Energy DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz Enemies: BlackClawClan (They attacked our camp and blinded one of our warriors because we told one of their friends, who tried giving our land to another Clan, that the area they tried giving away was ours) SkyfallClan and ForestClan (Both for constantly trespassing and stealing prey). NightStormClan (EricWolf Star left and made his own Clan and plenty of our warriors followed) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. SnowfallClan Leader: Unknown Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Ashclan Leader: Drake & Michael (CLAN NAMES UNKNOWN) Fluffy Smish wanted me to post this: Drake, Goth and Michaela we need to say a little something for someone. I know Ebony your reading this, please join back to Ashen Clan! We all miss you! This clan is falling and failing without you! You were the person that held this clan together and without you this is nothing. Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown/Possibly none Enemies: Bone Clan DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! HiddenCave Clan Leader: Unknown Deputy:TO BE CHOSEN SOON Medicine Cat/Cats:Unknown Allied With: None Enemies: None Territory: Unknown Warriors: Told Not To Be Realesed Extra: Very Little Is Known About Hidden Cave, Including Their Warriors. They Stay Hidden Most Of The Time And It Is Very Rare To Come Across The Clan. They Are A Very Gentle Clan And Try Not To Fight With Other Clans Most Of The Time. But We Do Know That If You Would Like To Join You May Contact The Following: Toxic Cupcake122, Janelle Woods, Or Ëmmie Bear ;) Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Pirates/Bounty Hunters Leader: Not Specified (Most common and dangerous pirate is known to be Alyx Vance) Allies: Unidentified terrorist organization, any clients who hire them, local forces Enemies: Most, if not all cat clans, wolf packs, and sometimes, even themselves during "Most Wanted" missions Territory: Outposts and camps scattered across the realms, the High Supreme Citadel (Most common) Description: Several pirates and bounty hunters have been hired by an unknown organization that is against the clan cats for unknown reasons. They also plan on attacking other guilds after the cats. They are in no way related to Raymond Goodwin and his former plans. The pirates and bounty hunters are reported to not care about what happens to the clan cats. Whatever they do is either to get revenge or for the money or status promised by the terrorist organization. Darknightmares clan Leader: Allies: unknow Enemies: unknow Territory: Unknown Prince Machinima (Shadow Command) Allies: They know who they are. Enemies: Agreed. WAY too many to name. Territory: Last I checked, rogues don't really have a specific territory. Description: I'm sure you you all have your own personal take on me, so I'll just state the essentials. I love purple, I enjoy watching other clans fight for whatever reason it may be bc it amuses me, I find humor in spiteful opinions about me, and I have multiple personalities. (Edited by yours truly. And for the record, I am in no way involved in whatever newfangled war just popped up out of the blue that a lot of cats keep whining about in gatherings which i don't attend for that exact reason... along with having many haters ._. Haters gonna hate. Toodles.)Copy Oh, and I recently changed my name to Corrupt Energy. Rogues Of FallenAsh Leaders: Lethal (Bämbi) and Corruptedheart (Kokiri) Second in command (Deputy like): Nobody. (And we're not looking for any.) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Shattered Clan Enemies: Anybody who chooses to mess with us. And you know who you are. Hideout (Territory): Rogues don't have in specific. Shadowzz Clan Leader: White Shadow (Redd Punkerzz) Deputy: Black Shadow (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Fallen Feather (FallenIce Star) Warriors: Wanted! Allied with: Shattered, White Shadow, Darkmoon Enemies: Poison Oak, Skyfall Territory: West side of Bixie Hive (see picture) growing, but we still need Medicine Cat(s), Warriors, Kits, Queens and just a lot of Cats! (Leopardstar leader of Poison oak- Since when were we enemies ._. we don't even know u ;-;) Category:Forest clan Category:Leader : FireStar Category:Deputy : Legend MoonStar Category:Allies: mainly all clans Category:Enemies: Mostly too legs, sometimes clan cats Category:DarkEmber Category:Scar Heart Category:WhiteShadow Clan Category:DarkBlaze Clan Category:DarkBlazing Star Category:Jayfeather Category:Erin Nightshade